


Face My Fears

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality (mention), Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, RIP, Soft and gay, Sort of? - Freeform, bdsm quiz, i guess, it only took me a year to write this, no bestiality in fic, thanks quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: As promised in the AN of a fic from like a year ago, Tony and Loki taking the BDSM quiz. :DVery dialogue-heavy. Funny, sexy, and emotional. As one does with these things.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051433
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	Face My Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in *months* and then I wrote 4500 words in two days. The first chunk of this was written back in December. x.x;  
> At least something good is coming from this quarantine, I guess?  
> (I miss leaving my house. And my friends. And even work. But I've been catching up on lots of TV and reading and video games.)
> 
> Note: the views expressed in this fic are the views of Tony and Loki, and do not necessarily reflect the author's viewpoints. :)  
> Also, formatting this is a pain, so I might have missed something. HMU if so and I'll fix it.
> 
> -Wolf

"So, Wade sent you this link?" Tony asked, staring dubiously down at his phone. 

"Mmhmm."

"And taking this quiz is supposed to help one of Peter's friends with a school thing?"

"That's what he said."

The link in question led to some sort of BDSM quiz. The words "Let's test the kink out of you!" stared back up at him from the header. "What kind of sexual deviant are you?" was written into the background image of the site.

"What kind of class is his friend taking?"

Loki shifted next to him, bumping their shoulders together. "I didn't ask. I just thought it might be fun. Do you want to do it or not?"

Tony did think the quiz might be fun. What sounded less fun was sharing any results with Wade or a teenaged college student. Still, he could take the quiz and decide how much to share later.

"Yeah, alright."

He appreciated that the demographic question for his age range didn't just stop at something like "35 and older", but instead listed ranges every 5 to 10 years until it reached "Over 75".

"Loki, don't select that you're over 75."

Loki quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why not? I am."

_ "Technically." _

"If you want to attempt to figure out what age I'm equivalent to in human terms, be my guest."

Tony frowned. Now he was curious. "Well you're, what? A couple thousand years old?"

"Sure."

"Ok, for the sake of this, let's say you're 2500?"

"If you'd like."

"Are you gonna be this difficult the whole time?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm not being difficult, you're asking questions I have no way of answering."

"Fine. What's the average lifespan for a god?"

"Until we are killed."

Tony sighed. "Right, right. Ok, what's the life expectancy for a Jötunn?"

It was Loki's turn to sigh. He set his phone down in his lap and faced Tony properly. "Understand that you're asking about a society that doesn't tend to write anything down. Or if they do, they keep it all very heavily guarded and do not share it with any from other realms.  _ But _ there have been records from others who claim that certain Jötnar have been known to live for over 8000 years."

"8000?" Tony echoed, running the numbers in his head.

"Again, I can't speak to the accuracy of those accounts, just that—"

"If they're anywhere near accurate," Tony interrupted, "You're like... 30." His mind went to static as he stared out the bedroom window. "You're barely older than Wade…"

Loki's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Except that that's not the case, and I'm significantly older than Wade." He shook Tony's arm gently. "Jötnar, Asgardians, and Aesir age differently than humans, and we don't measure the passage of time in the same way. Even if I were equivalent to 30 based on life expectancy, that has no bearing on things like life experience or actual development."

Tony turned his hand so Loki could twine their fingers together. "Right," he agreed numbly.

"Alright," Loki sighed. Tony was dimly aware that Loki was doing something with his phone, but didn't pay it much attention until, "Do you like to be dominated, especially in the bedroom?"

"What?" Tony jumped at the question, blinking rapidly at Loki.

"It's the first question of the quiz," Loki gestured down to their phones.

  * I like to be dominated, especially in the bedroom.



Loki had already selected that he  _ slightly disagreed. _

"Oh, um," he picked his phone back up and clicked  _ strongly agree. _ "I mean, we already knew that about me, though." He tilted his head, "You don't like it?"

"I don't hate it," Loki explained. "And with you, I often even enjoy it. But it's hardly my preference."

"You  _ often _ enjoy it?"

The god reached over and ruffled Tony's hair. 

"Hey!"

"Get out of your head, love. Any time we've done something I didn't enjoy, I made sure you knew."

Tony pulled his hand from Loki's hold and tried to straighten his hair. "Yeah, you don't suffer silently," he grumbled.

Loki smiled. "Nor do you."

  * I like receiving pain during sex/BDSM and seeing the results of it (marks/bruises, makeup running by tears, etc.) afterward.



They already knew that about him too, so he hit  _ strongly agree _ again, then looked over to see how Loki answered.

Loki  _ agreed. _

"Which part do you like best?"

"The marks," Loki answered easily. "The pain itself can be enjoyable enough, but I like to be able to see the reminders that my memories are fresh, and come from time with you."

Tony's brow creased. "Loki? What does—"

"Nevermind," Loki looked vaguely startled. "I'd tell you not to worry, but I know you. But, can we just drop it, for now? Please?"

He didn't like it, but he nodded all the same. Pushing wasn't going to get him any answers that Loki wasn't ready to share.

  * If I could make some money from selling porn clips of myself, I definitely would.



"Been there, done… Wait. You know, I don't think I every made a single cent from any of those sex tapes."

Loki's lip twitched with what might have been the start of a smile. "None at all?"

"No. So hell yeah, why not?" He clicked  _ strongly agree. _

"We could, if you wanted to," Loki offered as he selected  _ agree.  _

"Yeah? You wanna make porn with me?"

"We can charge an exorbitant amount and give the proceeds to charity."

"I love the way you think," Tony leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek. 

  * I don't have any sort of specific fetish or non-standard sexual turn-on.



Tony  _ disagreed. _ He was pretty sure that just the sheer number of times he'd gotten hard working on a new exciting problem in his lab disqualified him as having only "standard" turn-ons.

"I'm not entirely sure what qualifies as "non-standard" for humans."

"Trust me, you've got plenty." He paused. "Are your kinks and stuff common with Asgardians?"

Loki smirked, "Definitely not," then hit  _ disagree. _

  * If I could not fulfill all of my partner's sexual desires, I would encourage them to see other people to fill the gaps.



He had to really think about that question for a moment. He didn't exactly love the idea, but he also knew that Loki probably had plenty of things that he'd like to do that he wouldn't want to participate in. He clicked,  _ slightly disagree. _ "I think saying I'd encourage it would be overstating it," he said slowly. "But I could probably live it."

While he'd been internally wrestling with the idea, Loki had said that he  _ agreed. _

"Really?" Tony asked. "You'd be cool with it if I wanted to fuck someone else?"

"Assuming we talked about it beforehand, I wouldn't mind."

Tony opened his mouth several times before he managed to get words from his brain to his tongue. "Loki, you're one of the most possessive people I've ever met."

"I'm also immortal," Loki replied. Then he must have caught Tony's bewildered expression because he laughed, something low and dark that never failed to go straight to Tony's dick. "Don't misunderstand, Tony. Just because I'm not bothered by the idea of you having sex with someone else, that doesn't make you any less  _ mine."  _

Tony swallowed. "It doesn't?"

Loki reached across them and grabbed Tony's arm, pressing his thumb into the center of the tattoo he'd etched into it. "Of course not. I'm not interested in asking you to forgo novel experiences. I'd just like to know about it first."

The tattoo felt warm and pleasant. "Ok," Tony agreed. Then he changed his answer to  _ agree _ . "Same to you," placing his hand on Loki's chest, where his own tattoo was hidden by his shirt, was more awkward than he would have liked. "Just tell me first. Maybe offer to let me join.”

His god laughed and pulled him into another kiss. "I'll keep that in mind."

  * I want my partner to serve me and address me as a superior.



"Uh, maybe sometimes?" Tony  _ slightly agreed. _ "I kind of get enough of that in other parts of my life, and don't particularly want it in my sex life, too."

Loki  _ agreed. _ "It's only right that you acknowledge that I'm your superior at every opportunity."

Tony snorted. "Shut up."

  * I could be sexually submissive now, and be sexually dominant another time (either to the same, or to another partner).



"Yep, agree," Tony decided. He wasn't surprised to see Loki do the same.

  * I am willing to try anything once, even if I don't think I will like it.



"Within reason, I guess," he selected  _ slightly agree. _

"You guess?" Loki asked, selecting  _ agree. _

"Yeah, I mean, there are some things that I know I never want to try. But most stuff is probably fair game."

Loki hummed softly. "What kind of stuff isn't?"

"You know, if I was doing this with anyone but you, I might have just agreed. But I never know for sure what kind of ideas you're liable to come up with, and I feel the need to cover my bases."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"It's been known to happen from time to time."

Loki shrugged. "I suppose that's true enough."

  * I enjoy feeling like a prey hunted by a predator.



In the middle of battle? No. Tony didn't like the feeling of anyone else having that sort of upper hand. He didn't like hiding or being forced onto the defensive.

But the idea of  _ Loki _ hunting him down was… Different. Appealing. 

_ Slightly agree, _ he decided. "I don't know for certain how much I'd like it, but I want to do something like this as soon as possible."

"You'll have to tell me what you have in mind."

"Yeah. I'll think on it."

Loki had selected  _ strongly disagree. _ Part of Tony wanted to ask, but another decided to just leave well enough alone for the moment.

  * I would like to have sex with multiple people at the same time.



They both selected  _ strongly agree. _

"Are you thinking threesome or something more like an orgy?"

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm open to experiences."

"Yeah? You got anyone in particular in mind?"

"Not really. I'll let you know if someone appeals to me."

Tony snorted. "It sounds creepy when you say it like that, so you know."

  * The idea of being tortured sexually is appealing.



Enough of what they did probably at least danced on the fringes of sexual torture already, and Tony had no problem selecting  _ agree.  _

He was still surprised when Loki did the same.

"How are you defining sexual torture?" Tony asked, leaning against him.

"Hmm. Things like orgasm denial and overstimulation, I guess?"

"Ok. So, not like cock and ball torture then?"

"Depending on the specifics, a little bit of that might be fine, too."

Tony grimaced at the idea. "I, uh. Don't think I could do that for you. The hurting you part. The other stuff would be fine, but—"

"I know," Loki assured him. "I wasn't planning on asking you to hurt me."

"I don't like the idea of you letting anyone else do that to you, either," he grumbled.

Loki chuckled softly. "Noted." Then, "What about you?"

"Me? Oh. Why, do you want to torture my dick?"

"I'd be interested in seeing what options are available to us."

Tony let out a whine at how  _ evenly _ Loki suggested that. "I don't, um. It's not really something I ever looked into."

"You can just say no," Loki reminded him.

"I know, but I don't know if I want to say no." Still, the idea made his guts clench unpleasantly. "Can we table this discussion for now?"

"Of course."

  * I will naturally take on a nurturing and guiding, almost parental role in a relationship.



Tony tried to give this question its due thought, but he knew the answer immediately and selected  _ disagree. _ Sure, he was always willing to help when he could, and he wanted to encourage others, but he could never claim it came naturally to him. He was  _ useful _ but that wasn't the same thing.

He glanced over to see that Loki had also selected  _ disagree. _ He thought that they might be in the same boat: wanting to nurture and guide, but finding it a challenge.

Loki was infinitely better at rising to the occasion, though.

  * I feel the need to serve my partner and treat them with the highest respect, addressing them as a superior.



Tony snorted and clicked  _ disagree. _ "It is absolutely not a need," he brushed his shoulder against Loki's. "But I like doing it sometimes."

The god smiled faintly as he looked down at the question. "I like when you do it." Then, "I like when you like doing it."

Loki clicked  _ strongly disagree. _

"Really?" Tony asked. "You do it sometimes." 

"Because it's fun from time to time. That's not the same as wanting or  _ needing _ to do it. I much prefer treating you as my equal."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"I have my moments."

  * I like to dominate my partner(s), especially in the bedroom.



"Sometimes," Tony decided after a moment, selecting  _ slightly agree. _ "It always feels like a lot of responsibility,"  _ especially when you're involved, _ he didn't add. "And I usually have enough shit on my plate so it's nice to just… let someone else deal with that for a bit."

Loki hummed thoughtfully, having selected  _ strongly agree. _ "I've never really thought of it that way."

"Which way?"

"As a responsibility. Or, at least not as a burden."

Tony huffed, "I didn't say  _ burden." _

"You didn't have to."

"At any rate, I'm glad you like doing it," Tony said.

"I do," Loki confirmed. "Particularly when my partner's submission is so satisfying to see."

  * I like inflicting pain during sex/BDSM and seeing the results of it (marks/bruises, makeup running by tears, etc.) afterward.



That question gave Tony pause. "I don't know. I know I like  _ seeing the results, _ but the actual… I don't like the hurting you part."

"Never?"

He shook his head.

"You've enjoyed spanking me before."

Tony snorted. "I'm pretty sure I could hit you in the Suit and not actually hurt you."

Loki grinned. "Would you like to find out?"

"What?" Tony sputtered.

"You can just say no."

"Do  _ you _ want to find out?"

"Well, now that you've said it, I'm just going to be curious until I know for sure."

Tony clicked  _ neutral. _ "Maybe. I'll think about it." They both knew that it was something that was going to happen now, sooner or later.

"For what it's worth, I love inflicting pain  _ and _ getting to see the results of my efforts."  _ Strongly agree. _

"Shocking," Tony replied dryly, as though he wasn't constantly covered with proof of Loki's sadism.

  * I like to be sexually degraded and humiliated by my partner(s) sometimes.



"I kind of want to try it," Loki said, even as he selected  _ slightly disagree. _

"You want to try something you don't like?" Tony asked? He was  _ neutral. _ He'd never done it, hadn't ever really considered it. But he wasn't against giving it a try.

"Well, I've never really experienced it consensually before." 

Tony set his phone down, frowning. 

"Tony…"

"Yeah, I know that face, I'll try to get details later."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Sure, but we both know I'm still going to ask eventually. But that's not… You went through… whatever horrific thing that you don't want to tell me about—"

"How do you know it was horrific?"

_ "Because  _ you don't want to tell me about it. But you want to do it  _ with me?" _

Loki tilted his head as though Tony was being purposefully obtuse. "Well, it's different if it's with you, isn't it? If I ask you to avoid a certain topic, or just to stop altogether, we both know you will."

Tony let out a long breath. This was exactly the sort of responsibility he'd been talking about. But Loki was asking for something, and Tony wasn't about to dismiss it just because he was uncertain right then.

"Ok. Let's table that for now and come back to it?" He offered. "We'll talk about it and see if we can't work something out."

Loki nodded. "Thank you, Tony."

  * I enjoy playing a different age than what I technically am.



Tony  _ strongly disagreed. _ "Yeah, that's… Not something I'm into. At all."

On the other hand, Loki was  _ neutral. _ "The idea doesn't appeal to me, but I don't particularly hate it, either."

  * My sex life consisting solely of giving oral sex and masturbating sounds like a scenario I could be happy with.



They both  _ strongly disagreed. _

  * I like to be completely in charge in the bedroom, and order my partner(s) around.



Tony  _ agreed. _

"But you don't like dominating?" Loki asked after clicking  _ strongly agree. _

"They're different things in my head, I think," Tony offered. "Or maybe to just different degrees? But the thought of bossing you around isn't the same as  _ dominating  _ you."

After a moment Loki shrugged. "I think I follow what you mean. I just like doing both."

  * I like my partner(s) to be completely in charge in the bedroom, ordering me around.



Tony  _ agreed _ again. "I'm easy to please, I guess."

Loki chuckled. "A good thing, too."  _ Slightly disagree. _

"You like me bossing you around sometimes though, right?"

"Mmhmm. When it's my idea."

"Pfft. Naturally."

  * I enjoy being used as a urinal.



"What the fuck?" Tony couldn't hit  _ strongly disagree _ fast enough.

"Which part confuses you?" Loki teased.

"How can you be  _ neutral _ about something like that?"

"Easily. I don't know that I'd necessarily  _ enjoy— _ although, I suppose in the right circumstances…"

"What circumstances?"

"It's a rather primal thing isn't it? Pissing to claim your territory?"

Tony made a face. "I'm not going to piss on you," he said firmly.

"It would wash off—"

"And you aren't pissing on me, either. No urine is getting exchanged, Loki."

"We'll see."

"No! Not, "we'll see", that's disgust—," he paused, narrowing his eyes. "Are you just fucking with me?"

Loki smiled. "A bit."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I really wouldn't be opposed to you pissing on me if you felt so inclined. But I wouldn't ever actually push the subject."

"You're an asshole."

"Sometimes."

  * I enjoy being verbally degraded or called humiliating names during sex/BDSM.



Loki frowned slightly. "This is what I'd been thinking of before, actually. Although I suppose I feel the same regarding other forms of degradation."  _ Slightly disagree. _

"That you want to talk about it and maybe try it sometime?"

"Essentially."

Tony nodded. "Would you ever want to  _ do _ the degrading and such?"  _ Neutral. _

Loki gave him a curious look. "Would you like me to?"

"I'm not sure, I've never done it. I mean, I've been humiliated and shit, but not in a fun kinky way. Just in, you know, emotionally damaging ways. But I might be willing to give it a try."

"Then we'll have to talk more soon."

  * There is no reason why sex would have to happen in private spaces, isolated from the outside world.



"Assuming we're not talking about things that are gonna get me brought up on indecency charges, I'm all for some public sex."  _ Agree. _

"You'd only get charged if you were caught, correct?"  _ Agree. _

"True." Then, "But I'm also not risking fucking anywhere where a kid could stumble upon us."

"You've never seemed particularly concerned that Váli could walk in on us."

"Because that's different," Tony said. "Not that I want him to, obviously, but it's also really easy to know where he is and how to  _ avoid _ that. Besides, lots of kids accidentally see their parents having sex and it doesn't scar them for life. That's not the same as going on a walk through the park and suddenly finding two strangers fucking."

Loki looked exceptionally pleased as he said, "I'll concede your point."

"What's that look for?" 

"Nothing."

  * I often behave in animalistic ways during sex (growling, howling, etc.).



"I don't think I do. Do I?"

Loki shook his head. "Not usually. Once in a while." He smiled, "You could do it more."

Tony laughed.  _ Disagree.  _ "If you don't mind it feeling really forced, I guess."

"I'd rather you do whatever feels natural," Loki said, clicking  _ strongly agree. _

"Well, for what it's worth, I love the shit you do."

  * In an ideal relationship, I should have no hard limits, my life should belong to my partner and they should decide what is good for me.



"Jesus Christ. I mean, sure, I don't always know what's best for me, but I'm pretty sure just handing myself over isn't it."

"Agreed."

They both hit  _ strongly disagree. _

  * I like to sexually degrade and/or humiliate my partner(s) sometimes.



"I think that if I knew that you were into it, I'd enjoy it too," Tony offered. "But just like, for myself, I don't think I'd be super into it. Does that make sense?"  _ Neutral. _

"It does," Loki said as he considered the question. "I think I might enjoy it. I can see myself enjoying it, at any rate."  _ Slightly agree. _

  * I would like it when my partner is completely tied up during sex/BDSM.



Even as he tapped  _ agree _ Tony said, "I know this isn't something you'd want to do, so I'm not like… Asking you to let me tie you up or anything."

"But you enjoy the idea of it?"

"Yeah. The  _ idea _ of tying you up in colorful ropes and figuring out all the intricate designs we could create is appealing as fuck.”

Loki tilted his head to the side in a way that meant that something had sparked his imagination. “How do you mean?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, well, what I was thinking of is called Shibari,” he opened up a new tab and pulled up an image search. Loki leaned over as he tapped through several pictures of men and women contorted and bound in colorful ropes.

“Beautiful,” Loki murmured softly, his finger barely hovering over Tony’s screen as he traced the patterns decorating the model’s chest, emphasizing his toned pectorals. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “I mean, I’ve only ever gotten to play around with it a few times, so it’s not like I’m very good but—”

“I—” Loki froze for a moment before letting out a frustrated huff. 

The expression on Loki’s face wasn’t one that Tony had seen in quite some time. His pupils were blown wide, but it wasn’t an expression of lust—or at least not entirely. “You can’t ask to tie me up?” He ventured.

Loki’s fist clenched and his jaw worked as he struggled to communicate past the curse silencing him.

Which meant, for reasons that Tony would have to unearth later, something about  _ this _ felt to Loki like worship. 

And it meant that Loki really,  _ really  _ wanted to tie him up. Not just with leather cuffs keeping his hands behind his back, but with carefully planned lengths of rope to keep him immobile and  _ trapped. _

Something must have shown on his face because Loki growled out a, “Nevermind.”

“What do you mean, nevermind?” Tony asked, ignoring the way his stomach continued to clench unpleasantly at the idea. “That wasn’t a nevermind face.”

“But yours was.”

Tony took a deep breath, shoving down the urge to glare. “Yes or no, you like the idea of tying someone up?”

They both knew that Tony already knew the answer, but it still took a moment before Loki nodded. “I do.”  _ Strongly agree. _ “But you—”

“Then we’ll start small,” Tony interrupted. “Very small.”

“Tony…”

“Absurdly small, if we have to.”

“You don’t  _ have _ to do anything.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m agreeing to try.” He dragged his fingers through his hair. “And because I know if anything starts going wrong, you’ll be there.”

“But I might—”

“Nope.”

“Tony.”

“I’m moving on with this quiz, with or without you.” 

  * Being treated with little or no respect during sex/BDSM arouses me.



“I don’t know about arouses, necessarily,” Tony mused. “But it might. I’d be up for trying it.”  _ Slightly agree.  _ “What do you think?”

“I think you’re far too willing to be self-sacrificing.”

“Noted. But I meant the question I moved on to. Keep up.”

Loki let out a low growl from the back of his throat and Tony was half-way certain that they weren’t going to be finishing this quiz afterall. “Fine,” he bit out. “I disagree.”

  * I enjoy being kept as a pet: in a cage, eating out of a bowl, being petted/caressed, etc.



_ Strongly disagree. _ “Nope, I don’t like any part of… Well, being pet is ok.” He scratched at his chin thoughtfully. “And I guess I don’t mind you calling me “pet”, so maybe just  _ disagree?” _

“Would you like me to put you in a cage so you can find out?” Loki asked shortly.

“Do you want to put me in a cage?”

“No.”

“Then no.” He started to smile, but the look Loki was leveling him with gave him pause. “Hang on, are you mad at me?”

His god let out a long sigh. “No, I’m not mad.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Loki stared down at his phone as he tapped,  _ strongly disagree. _ “You were  _ scared _ when you thought about being tied up.”

“No I wasn’t,” Tony scoffed.

“I could  _ smell _ you.”

Tony groaned. Apparently  _ this _ Loki wasn’t just going to let go. “Ok, fine, yeah. I mean, again, not scared. But,” he waved his hand as he searched for the right word. “Trepidatious. The idea brings back some not great memories, sure. But it’s like you said earlier. About reexperiencing shitty things in a different circumstance, with someone you trust.”

After a long moment, Loki nodded, “Absurdly small,” he agreed. 

  * I find the romantic aspect in a relationship much more important than the sexual or kinky aspects.



“Do I sound shallow if I disagree?” Tony asked, settling so that he was leaning heavily against Loki’s shoulder. 

“Only if I sound shallow along with you.”

“Ok, good. Like, I feel like they’re pretty much equally important?” He offered. “You can love someone all you want, but if you’re not sexually compatible, that’s going to cause issues eventually.”

Loki hummed his agreement. “You don’t have to justify yourself to me.”

They both  _ disagreed. _

  * I enjoy people seeing me being naked or having sex, even (or especially) when they didn't intend to do so.



“Remember what I said about public indecency?” Tony asked.

“I do.”

“Yeah, same thing applies here.”  _ Strongly disagree.  _ “If someone is expecting to see me nude, or what have you, then sure, let’s go. But otherwise, no. Not my thing.”

Loki chuckled softly as he claimed he was  _ neutral. _

“Really?”

“Public bathing was a common occurance on Asgard,” Loki explained. “And while I’ve no intention of trying to somehow  _ trick _ anyone into seeing me, I’m not particularly bothered by the idea of it happening.”

Tony rolled that over in his mind for a few moments. “I think I see where you’re coming from, but the idea still bothers me.”

  * Being part of a group of slaves that serves one Master/Mistress, sounds like a life that would really suit me.



“Since being a “slave” in general doesn’t sound appealing, why would I want to be in a group?” Tony frowned. _ Strongly disagree. _

Loki also selected  _ strongly disagree. _

  * Talking back to one's dominant in a teasingly disobeying way should be part of the sub's fun.



“Well, yeah,” Tony grinned. “If I can’t be difficult about it from time to time, what’s the point?”  _ Strongly agree. _

“Making your dom happy?” Loki offered.

“Pfft, you like when I’m a brat.”

Loki smiled. “I do.”  _ Strongly agree.  _ “It means I get to punish you for it.”

“That’s also a plus.”

  * I'd like to submit to my partner 24/7 and see serving them as my life purpose.



“Nope,” Tony chirped.  _ Disagree.  _ “I have too much stuff going on in my life to set it all aside.”

“What about the submitting 24/7 part?” Loki asked, selecting  _ strongly disagree  _ for himself.

“I would lose my mind trying that,” Tony decided. He glanced at Loki’s phone. “Looks like you would too.”

Loki nodded. “It’s certainly not something I’d be interested in doing willingly.”

  * Being in fear of what my partner is going to do to me physically, is arousing.



Tony didn’t even have to consider his answer. “Oh, strongly agree. Easy.”

Loki’s thumb tapped the side of the phone for a moment as he thought. He eventually settled on,  _ slightly agree. _

“Yeah?”

The god shrugged. “It’s nice to put that much trust in you.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki’s shoulder. “Nice, huh?” he teased gently. But he got it, even if he didn’t expect Loki to feel the same way. Giving over that much control  _ was _ “nice”.

  * I enjoy dressing or behaving like a child or engaging in child-appropriate activities such as coloring in a coloring book or going to a playground.



Tony frowned slightly. “Not in the way they’re implying.”  _ Strongly disagree.  _ “Playing with actual kids is fun, though.”

Loki blinked. “How are they implying it here?”

“Uh. There’s this whole subset of kink that’s devoted to age-play. And I know it’s not always sexual in nature, but the whole thing just feels  _ weird _ to me.”

“Ah.”  _ Disagree.  _ “I think I can understand the appeal, but I don’t believe I’d enjoy it, personally.”

  * I like to be totally helpless and at my partner's disposal, physically unable to resist what they do.



“Well, this just ties into the whole fear thing, right? So, I’m definitely a fan.”  _ Strongly agree. _

“For you, perhaps,” Loki said as he clicked  _ strongly disagree. _ Then, “But you don’t like the idea of being tied up?”

Tony shrugged. “There are plenty of ways to keep me helpless that don’t involve physically forcing me to hold still.” At Loki’s dubious expression he considered how to explain. “I mean, for example, I have no issues with you holding me down. Or with some sort of threat in mind for if I  _ don’t _ just let you do what you want.”

“I see,” Loki mused. “I’ll have to keep that in mind, then.”

  * I enjoy feeling like a predator hunting its prey.



Tony had to think for a few moments before selecting  _ agree. _

“You do, do you?” Loki asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Sure. I mean, nothing too extreme or anything. But something like chasing someone around the room with a pillow before tackling them to the bed? Yeah, that’s a lot of fun.”

Loki hummed. “You’ve never done that with me.”

“Uh. Because I had no idea you’d have any interest in something like that,” he explained. “But if you do, I will happily have a pillow fight with you.”

“It sounds fun,” Loki said. “Whimsical.”

Tony snorted at that. “I guess.” He nudged Loki’s arm when he saw that he’d selected  _ strongly agree.  _ “What about you? Got anything specific in mind?”

Loki shifted, “I do, actually.” It sounded like an admission.

“Do you want to share with the class?”

“It’s rather more…  _ more, _ than your example.”

“Why do you think I’d expect anything else?” Tony grinned. “I already told you I like feeling like prey. Tell me what you're thinking about?”

“I have this… fantasy, of sorts,” Loki started, “where I’m hunting you through some woods.”

Tony blinked. That was certainly  _ more _ he supposed. And a more literal example of the question. “Ok. And when you catch me, you get to have your way with me?”

Loki nodded. “Something to that effect, yes.”

“Sounds reasonable enough to me,” he offered. But the look on Loki’s face made him think he might have been missing something. “Is there more?”

“I want to have to track you down,” Loki stared carefully at his phone screen as he spoke. “I want you to have enough of a head start that I have to work to find you. To herd you where I want you, before I…”

A small voice in the back of Tony’s head brought to mind the way he’d seen Loki’s children fight. With fangs and claws and a primal  _ joy _ in taking apart their prey. It also wondered if Loki wouldn’t be similar in such a circumstance. It stood to reason that he would be.

A louder voice assured Tony that that was a fucking fantastic idea. His mouth went dry at the mental image. “Before you what?”

Loki perked back up. No doubt  _ smelling _ the spark of lust that had flooded Tony’s brain. “Have my way with you, as you put it.” His smile was decidedly predatory.

Tony nodded. “I’m, uh. I’m game.”

“You say that now,” Loki said, his smile never fading. It felt like a challenge.

“I’ll say that in the future, too.”

“I look forward to it.”

  * Physically restricting my partner during sex/BDSM (with clothes, attributes, rope, chains, etc.) is arousing.



_ Agree. _ Tony coughed.

Loki selected _ strongly agree _ . “I think we covered that earlier, didn’t we?”

“Yep.”

  * It's no big deal when things I try turn out bad for me. It's part of the risk and it's a necessary part of discovering what works and what doesn't.



“Hrmm,” Tony stared at the question. “You know, I want to disagree, because like when things go badly for me, they tend to go  _ really  _ badly.”

“That’s understandable.”

“But earlier I took the time to convince you that I, in fact,  _ do _ want to try something that has a very real chance of going badly for me. So it feels like I’m being hypocritical.”

Loki selected  _ neutral. _ “I see no reason both things can’t be true. It can be a big deal—and something that concerns you—while still being something you’re willing to face in the right circumstances.”

“I guess that’s true.”  _ Disagree. _

  * I have plenty of sexual fantasies that I would like to try out, more than most of my kinky peers.



“Fuck if I know,” Tony grumbled. “I don’t exactly talk to my kinky peers about our sexual fantasies. But since I’ve agreed to nearly everything you’ve suggested, let’s just say sure.”  _ Agree. _

“Maybe you should,” Loki suggested, also selecting  _ agree. _ “They might have some good suggestions.”

“The only kinky peer I have that I’d be willing to talk about that sort of shit with is Bucky. And honestly, the less I know about Steve’s sex life, the happier I am.”

Loki let out a small gasp. “We still haven’t fucked in Central Park.”

Tony snorted. “Oh my god.”

“Do you still want to?”

“I don’t think I ever said I  _ wanted to _ ,” Tony corrected. “I said I was  _ willing _ to.”

“Fine,” Loki rolled his eyes. “Are you still willing to?”

“You figure out a way to make sure we’re not caught, and sure. Why not.”

  * Assuming I was single, I would like to join an existing couple's or polygroup's relationship for sexual and/or emotional purposes.



“So, does the whole “letting me have novel experiences” thing include something like this?”

“If you were single, it wouldn’t matter.”

“Could you at least try to work with me?”

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’m honestly not sure how I’d feel about it,” he admitted. “For sex, sure, I don’t really care. But if you were seeking something more than that, I believe I might feel differently.”

Tony nodded. “Ok, well,  _ agree, _ since in the scenario I’m single. What if we both joined in?”

“Then it defeats the purpose of the question,” Loki said, selecting  _ agree  _ as well. “And it feels more like we’d be pulling someone into our relationship.” He paused. “Are you interested?”

“Not really,” Tony shrugged. “I’m just throwing out ideas.”

  * The idea of torturing someone sexually is appealing.



“We already discussed this,” Tony frowned. “I mean, I know it’s a mirrored question, but still.”  _ Agree. _

Loki clicked  _ strongly agree. _ “Then you still feel the same?”

“That it depends on what we’re doing? Yeah.”

  * I enjoy verbally degrading my partner or calling them humiliating names during sex/BDSM.



“Uh. Still neutral? I don’t think I’d really enjoy it for myself, so much. But if my partner was getting off on it, then… maybe.”

Loki smiled softly,  _ slightly agree. _ “I certainly have a few choice things I think I’d really enjoy saying during sex.”

Tony gave him a curious look. “More than you already say?”

“Maybe.”

Well, Tony couldn’t help but be curious about those possibilities. 

  * I believe that there is a natural order of things, which dictates that men are dominant and women are submissive.



They shared a quick look before laughing, both selecting  _ strongly disagree. _

“That said, I might have an idea for some porn.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I’m sure there are plenty of people who’d get off seeing me submit so completely to a woman.”

“You specifically?”

“Well, rich powerful white dude getting put in his place? Yeah, there’s a market and a half for that.”

Loki nodded his understanding. “So, how completely were you thinking?”

Tony’s gut swooped in a not unpleasant way. “I, um. I don’t know for sure. I’m sure we’ll come up with something amazing, though.”

  * I enjoy and take pride in being a good domestic servant for my partner, taking care of all household chores like cooking, cleaning, etc.



_ Slightly agree.  _ “Kind of? I mean, not so much the domestic servant stuff, but I designed and built pretty much everything that keeps this building running as well as it does. I think I’m allowed a measure of pride for that.”

Loki chuckled. “You certainly are.”  _ Neutral.  _ “I’m capable, of course, and sometimes I even enjoy some household chores, but I can’t say that I feel anything like a domestic servant while doing them.”

  * I have a thing for large age differences in sexual encounters or relationships.



“I really don’t.”  _ Disagree.  _ “I mean, yeah, I’ve slept with people a fair bit younger than me, but I wouldn’t call it a preference or anything. If anything, I  _ prefer _ people at least close to my own age.”

“Is that why you were so bothered by the idea of me being 30?”

“Eh, that’s probably part of it. It was more that I was having to reevaluate my like… mental concept of you. Obviously you’re  _ not _ but I do tend to think of you as being around my age.”

Loki laughed hard enough that Tony frowned at being mocked. 

“It’s not that funny.”

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, looking thoroughly unapologetic. “But the thought is a bit ridiculous.”

“Fuck off, what do you think about my age, then?”

The god shrugged even as he kept giggling. “I don’t really.”  _ Neutral.  _ “It’s been largely pointless to put much weight on things like age in my experience, so I don’t really think about it.”

Tony huffed. “I guess that makes sense. And it’s better than you like… getting off on how much younger I am than you.”

“I’m glad. Although, there are things about your humanity that I  _ do _ get off on, to be fair.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not, no.”

Tony frowned again.

  * Being physically restricted during sex/BDSM (with clothes, attributes, rope, chains, etc.) is arousing.



_ Slightly agree, _ he decided after a moment. “I might change my mind later, but for now… A little bit is fun for me.”

Loki  _ disagreed. _ “It’s something I’m willing to do from time to time, but it’s certainly not anything I’m  _ aroused _ by.”

  * I enjoy keeping my partner as a pet: providing them with a cage, feeding them out of a bowl, petting/caressing them, etc.



“For what it’s worth, I also don’t like the idea of keeping someone else as a pet.”  _ Strongly disagree. _

Loki simply  _ disagreed. _

  * I enjoy watching people being naked or having sex, even (or especially) when they're unaware that I'm watching.



“This quiz is starting to feel like I’m running around in circles,” Tony grumbled. “But no. If they can’t agree to being watched, it’s not fun.”  _ Strongly disagree. _

“I don’t feel all that strongly either way. As you said, if someone isn’t aware I can see them, I’m not inclined to stick around, but it doesn’t particularly bother me, either.”  _ Neutral. _

  * I enjoy playing or acting like a pet animal (dog, cat, pony, etc.)



“Oh, so, this one I’ve actually done.”

“You have?” Loki asked.

“Yep. Parts of it were alright, I guess. But I think the things I enjoyed I could get out of  _ other _ things that don’t involve me acting like an animal.”

“Would you do it again?”

Tony groaned. “I don’t know. Maybe? Like I said, it’s not like I hated it or anything. It’s just extra steps for something I  _ do _ enjoy.”  _ Neutral. _

“I can understand that.”  _ Slightly agree. _

Tony tilted his head. “You enjoy acting like an animal?”

Loki’s frown disappeared almost too quickly for Tony to catch it. “It has its appeal,” he stated flatly.

“Er. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

Loki exhaled through his nose. “It’s fine,” was his clipped reply.

“Obviously it’s not. Talk to me or I can’t actually apologize.”

“You know that I’m a shapeshifter.”

“Right.” Tony nodded.

“And I’ve explained before that when I shift into other forms, I  _ am _ whatever form I’ve taken.”

“Oh!” Understanding dawned on Tony. “Ok, yes, I get it now. I didn’t mean to be dismissive or anything, I just… It never occured to me that  _ sex _ would be included with that.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know! I just never thought about it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “But… Ok, I don’t know a better way to ask this, so here goes. Do you want us to have sex while you’re shapeshifted?”

Loki opened his mouth, then must have thought better of whatever he was going to say. “I know that’s not something you would be comfortable with.”

“You are correct,” Tony hedged. “I… yeah. You know I’m pretty open to stuff, but I don’t think that’s something I could talk myself into.” He sighed. Even though Loki was quite successfully hiding however he was feeling, Tony knew him well enough to at least have a good idea, and he hated ever seeing Loki feeling rejected. Least of all by him.

“You know that’s ok, though, right? Wanting that? And you should, you know, feel comfortable shapeshifting around me. Even if sex is off the table, it doesn’t mean we couldn’t do other stuff. Like…” His brain scrambled for examples, and he wished desperately that he’d spent more time around animals.

“Alright, I don’t even know for sure what you’d enjoy. Walks? Belly rubs? There’s a dog park near here with an obstacle course and I could show off what a good dog you are?”

Loki laughed despite himself. “That… actually sounds nice.”

Tony smiled cautiously. “I really am sorry.”

“I caught you off guard,” Loki shook his head, smiling again. “Your response shouldn’t have surprised me.”

  * Treating my partner with little or no respect during sex/BDSM arouses me.



_ Neutral… again. _

Loki’s smile widened at Tony’s annoyed look.  _ Agree. _ “Should I make it a point to disrespect you during the porn you suggested earlier?”

“Uh, I’m going to go with a tentative yes.”

  * I'd like my partner(s) to submit to me 24/7 and I'm willing to take the responsibility that comes with it.



“That’s just a terrible idea,” Tony decided immediately.  _ Strongly disagree.  _ “I should never have that sort of responsibility over another person. Ever.”

“It’s not something I would ever ask of anyone, but I can’t deny that it appeals to me a great deal.”  _ Slight agree. _

“Really? Oh, wait, I guess that makes sense, actually. You being a prince and all.”

“King,” Loki corrected. “But yes, that’s likely part of it.”

Tony chewed at his lip for a moment. “Is that something you’d like to try?” He offered. “Not long term or anything like that… but maybe for a few days? Or a long weekend or something?”

Loki stared at him. “You’ve made it quite clear you don’t like the idea of submitting to that degree.”

“Because I don’t, generally speaking. But doing it for a few days sounds manageable.”

“Does it sound like something you’d actually enjoy?”

“I might?”

Loki sighed. “That doesn’t fill me with confidence. Besides, it feels like you’re the one making all of the concessions with these questions.”

“You’ve tried stuff for me before too,” Tony pointed out. “Plus that’s just because this quiz has a lot of ideas that you’re more into than I am. A different quiz might play out completely differently. And besides  _ that, _ I know you’ll take care of me. That’s why the idea of trying something like submitting to you entirely for a few days feels like something I’d want to try.”

Loki’s expression softened. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I promise to treat you well.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “But not too well, right?” He winked.

  * I enjoy it when people are watching me being naked or having sex.



“Yes! Finally not a weird variation of this.”

Loki chuckled. “I think there was another at the start, wasn’t there?”

“Whatever. Still.”  _ Agree. _

“For someone who enjoys it so much, you seem terribly bothered by the idea of being caught.”

“Because there’s a difference between being caught naked, and like… giving a show.”

“Ever the showman.”  _ Neutral. _

  * I could not be always dominant or always submissive, I need both.



Loki was quick to _strongly_ _disagree,_ which didn’t surprise Tony in the least.

He, however, had to think about it for a least a few moments.  _ Slightly disagree. _ “I don’t really think I  _ need _ both to be happy or anything, but I do prefer changing things up sometimes.”

  * I would like to be nothing but a 24/7 sex slave (i.e. not having any human interaction outside of sex and BDSM).



“Anyone who strongly agrees with this is lying to themselves,” Tony decided. “This would be fun for a few days at best.”  _ Disagree. _

“Like the long weekend you talked me into?” Loki teased.

“Yeah, about that long,” he agreed. “As much as I love sex, after about 3 or 4 days, I’d be going out of my mind with boredom.”

“Careful, I’ll consider that a challenge.”

Tony grinned. “If you think you can hold my attention for longer than 3 days with sex, you have my absolute permission to try.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”  _ Disagree.  _ “I believe I could manage 5 days.”

“You’re wrong, but I respect the confidence.”

  * I love seeing the fear in my partner's eyes when they know I'm going to inflict pain on them.



_ Strongly disagree. _ “I, in fact, don’t like it when people are afraid of me.”

“Even if it’s the fun sort of afraid?” Loki asked.  _ Strongly agree. _

“Not really. Even if I know it’s a fun kind, it’s still… It gets to me.”

  * I would be willing to leave everything I have behind to live the BDSM-life of my dreams.



They both  _ strongly disagreed. _

  * If part of my sexual desires are not fulfilled with my partner, I would want to see other people to fill the gaps.



“I kind of have a hard time imaging feeling that way,” he admitted. “But immortality is a long time, so… maybe.”  _ Neutral. _

“I hope you aren’t offended that I’d be inclined to seek out other people.”

“Not really. Now that the idea is in my head, I don’t think I can say I’ll never have sex with anyone else, after all. And we know there’s stuff you want to do that I’m not into, so. Not a big deal.”

“My, that’s quite the turn around,” Loki said.

Tony just shrugged. “You’re very convincing when you want to be.”

  * I find it adorable when my partner acts or dresses childlike, or when they engage in childlike activities such as coloring in a coloring book or playing on a playground.



“Still not in a kinky context.”  _ Strongly disagree. _

“What context would you enjoy it in?”  _ Disagree. _

“We’ve had sing-a-longs to kid’s movies. I enjoy that quite a bit. It’s adorable.”

“Ah. So as long as I’m actually playing  _ with _ a child, it’s fine.”

“I mean, if you just want to color or mess around on a playground, that’s fine too. It’s just not, you know, sexually gratifying.”

  * I would like to be completely tied up during sex/BDSM.



“I want to tentatively say  _ neutral _ for this,” Tony decided. “I might enjoy it, eventually, but it would take a long time to get there.”

There was nothing tentative with Loki’s  _ strongly disagree. _ “I’m happy to go as slowly as you need. Or to stop entirely, if you’d prefer that,” he added quickly.

Tony shifted. “I like the  _ idea _ of getting to that point. Being comfortable with you completely tying me up. I just also know me.”

  * I enjoy using my partner(s) as urinals.



“This shit again?”

“Piss, actually.”

“Shut up.”  _ Strongly Disagree.  _ “You’re neutral again, aren’t you?”

“Not at all,” Loki tilted his phone so Tony could more easily see that he’d selected  _ agree. _

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Are you just fucking with me again?”

“As I said before, it’s not something I’d ever push for.”

“But you want to piss on me?”

“I want every opportunity to mark you as mine,” he said simply.

“I… that’s… We aren’t doing that. Ever.”

“That’s fine.”

“And if you  _ really _ feel the need to exchange piss with someone, you have my enthusiastic permission to find someone who’d be into that.”

“While I appreciate that, I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone but you.”

“... If we weren’t talking about pissing on me, that might be sweet.”

  * I like being forced into submission, much more than submitting spontaneously.



Tony wavered for a moment before selecting,  _ agree. _ “Maybe not _ much _ more, per se, but… submitting spontaneously is hard.”

“But it’s an incredible sight when you manage it,” Loki crooned.  _ Strongly disagree. _

Yeah, that didn’t surprise him. Not that he would ever be inclined to try to force Loki to do much anything, but he still had a fairly good idea of how well that would work out for him. Which is to say, poorly. And likely violently.

  * I like forcing my partner into submission, much more than them submitting spontaneously.



“Oh, good news.”  _ Disagree. _

Tony was a bit surprised to see Loki select  _ slightly disagree, _ though. 

“You don’t like doing it?”

“Oh no, I do. Very much so. But as I said, having you fold completely of your own will is… honestly, it’s rather intoxicating, actually.” Loki reached over and ran his nails across Tony’s scalp. “Although that might be because you struggle so much with it. Perhaps if it wasn’t a fight for you, it would be less enjoyable.”

Tony closed his eyes and pressed into Loki’s hand. “Glad you get something out of my daddy issues,” he muttered.

  * Living with a group of slaves owned by me and serving me would be my ultimate life goal.



“It’s not nearly as much fun as the writer of this quiz seems to think it would be.”  _ Disagree. _

Tony blinked, trying to figure out what part of that to focus on first. “You do know they don’t mean  _ literal _ slaves, right?”  _ Disagree. _

“I suppose they don’t, but my point remains.”

After another moment Tony decided to tackle his other question. “Asgard had slavery?”

“That surprises you?”

“A bit, yeah. Being a realm of gods and all, why would you need slaves?”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Loki complained. “It’s not like it’s something I upheld when I was in charge. But, to answer your question, we had no  _ need _ of slaves. They were prisoners of war.”

Tony set his phone down. “Would you believe that doesn’t actually make me feel better about it?”

“Would you prefer I lie to you instead?”

“Of course not,” Tony huffed. “You said you didn’t uphold it?”

“No. As you said, I had no need nor desire for slaves.”

“What happened to them?”

Loki frowned slightly. “You aren’t going to like the answer to that.”

“Encouraging.”

“Understand that Asgardians are a very proud people—”

“Yeah, I’m  _ well  _ aware of that.” He blanched. “Fuck, did they kill themselves?”

Loki nodded. “Many did, yes. Some chose to remain at the palace as paid servants. Very few opted to return home.”

Tony let out a long breath. “I think I regret asking.”

  * I enjoy watching people being naked or having sex.



“Talk about fucking whiplash.”

“It’s your own doing,” Loki pointed out.

“You were the one who dropped a huge downer bomb on the conversation.”

“Only because you asked an asinine question.”

Tony glared at him for a moment before readdressing the question. “And you were wrong. This is the other not-weird variation.”  _ Strongly agree. _

“My mistake,” Loki replied dryly.  _ Agree. _

  * I am, generally speaking, a very sexual person.



“That I am,” Tony  _ agreed. _

Loki selected  _ strongly agree. _ “It’s something I cherish about you.”

Tony snorted. “Thanks.”

  * I would like to serve in a formal setting with explicit slave training, prescribed physical positions and rituals, etc.



Tony’s gut instinct was to select that no, he wasn’t a fan of the idea of serving  _ anyone _ in a public setting. Right up until he started picturing it. Loki showing him off. Getting the chance to show  _ Loki _ off. 

“Huh.”

“Hmm?”

“I think I like the sound of this?” He offered.  _ Agree. _

“Do you?” Loki looked skeptical.  _ Disagree. _

“Yeah? I don’t know if I can put my finger on it, but… Yeah. I want a room full of strangers to see us, and see how good we are together,” he tried.

Loki tilted his head to the side. “You want them to see how good you can be? How you delight in the things I ask of you?”

Tony shook his head. “No. Or, not really. That part I’d just want to do for you.”

“Well, how could I ever say no to that?” Loki asked. Then, “But we can do those things, right?”

“Which things?”

“Showing off what a wonderful pet you are.”

Tony huffed. “Of course.”

“Oh, we reached the end,” Loki startled.

“Fucking took long enough.”

Tony looked over his results. “How am I both a brat and a brat tamer?”

Loki huffed. “Not sure. Ah, also a brat tamer, so that works out. Sadist, dominant, primal (hunter)... Nothing surprising here.”

“I do have to wonder what you selected to get 4% slave, though.”

“It also says I’m 62% vanilla, so I’m comfortable taking these results with a grain of salt.”

“Fair enough,” Tony agreed. 

“So, are you willing to share these results with Wade?”

Tony had nearly forgotten how they’d gotten started on this to begin with. “I mean, I’d really rather not share anything with Wade. But there isn’t anything  _ too _ damning, so… fine. For Peter’s friend.”

After they had sent screenshots of their results to Wade—which felt somewhat better than sending them to Peter—Loki pulled Tony into his lap. “So.”

“So?”

“What do you want to start planning first?”

Tony pressed his forehead to Loki’s, mirroring his smile. “It’s hard to pick with so many fun options, don’t you think?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully more very soon! No promises. But I have *options*, bwahaha.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment about what you'd like to see me tackle next. :3
> 
> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@Wolfloner1990](https://twitter.com/Wolfloner1990)  
> Discord: Wolfloner#9177  
> [Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


End file.
